Of Bets and Kisses
by Shunou
Summary: Harusnya ini cuma taruhan kecil atas nama 200 dolar. Sakura hanya perlu mencium pria yang pertama masuk bar. Simpel, kecuali kalau yang malam itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari gua persemayamannya adalah bos aseksualnya Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau begini, yang harus dia pertaruhkan bukan hanya ucapannya, melainkan karir, harga diri,dan barangkali juga...kewarasannya./ for Tomato-23.


Of Bets and Kisses

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

**purposely written for Tomato-23**.

.

"Cepat katakan! Kau sudah mengulur terlalu banyak waktuku."

Yamanaka Ino membanting gelas yang semenit lalu berisi penuh _tequilla_ ke meja bar dengan aksi berlebihan, membuat kristal es di dalamnya berdenting ketika beradu dengan dinding bening gelas. Dalam balutan gaun paling sederhananya pun (begitu klaim Ino, tetapi Sakura menolak percaya), sosoknya malam ini hanya bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata 'gorgeous'. Rambut pirangnya yang ditata rumit bak puteri kerajaan antah berantah ditimpa warna-warni lampu sorot bar, membuat rupanya semakin menyerupai malaikat. Belum lagi dengan tubuh yang akan rela diperjuangkan wanita manapun mati-matian. Pujian dan iri hati selalu datang bersama jika topik mengenai Yamanaka Ino disuguhkan.

Duduk di sebelahnya dengan segelas bir dingin adalah Haruno Sakura yang tengah mendesah panjang, sama sekali tidak berani mengalihkan tatapan dari busa bir yang telah lama hilang dari gelas besarnya. Tanpa perlu melihat pun, wanita dua puluh lima tahun itu bisa merasakan ganasnya tatapan sahabatnya. Dan malangnya, tatapan mencincang itu tertuju kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya. Sakura sudah siap mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kesabaranku sudah hampir habis!" seru Ino nyaris memekik. Beberapa pengunjung bar yang duduk di sisi kanan-kiri mulai berani memandangi mereka.

Di kursinya, Haruno Sakura mencebik. Sejak awal pun kapasitas penyimpanan kesabaran Ino hampir bisa dikatakan minimum sekali, kalau enggan disebut tak ada. Lebih-lebih kalau sudah menyangkut Sakura dan…kehidupan percintaannya yang nol besar (tentu saja kalau beberapa pengalaman patah hati di masa lalunya dengan suka rela diabaikan).

"Sakuraaa!"

Baiklah, baiklah. Dua belas tahun mengenal dan bersahabat dengan Yamanaka Ino tidak berarti Sakura sudah membangun sistem kekebalan terhadap serangan suara beroktav tinggi Ino. Kalau Ino sudah mulai berteriak tak tahu malu seperti itu, biasanya Sakura yang terpaksa harus mengalah. Dan itu juga yang terjadi malam ini, walaupun mengalah akan menyobek habis kemanusiaannya yang hanya tinggal secuil.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu, Ino?" desahnya pasrah. Jemarinya yang berkuku rapi memutari pinggiran mulut gelas dengan pola acak. Pikirannya seolah sudah sampai ke angkasa. Posturnya bungkuk di kursi putar bar.

Merasa baru saja diberi lampu hijau, Yamanaka Ino langsung tancap gas. Mata birunya yang malam ini dipoles _eye_ _shadow_ _pink_ dan bermaskara membulat. Jelas sekali dia tengah senang. Tidak ada yang akan salah mengartikan arti senyum–seringai mencurigakan yang Ino tampilkan. Bibirnya yang tampak merah dan segar ditarik jauh-jauh ke samping, membuat Sakura cemas wajah cantik karibnya akan terus begitu.

"Ceritakan tentang bosmu yang seksi itu!"

—Lagi. Sakura merutuk. "Yang sahabatmu itu aku atau dia _sih_? Kau lebih sering menanyakan perihal Itachi ketimbang diriku," tuntut Sakura dengan mata yang melemparkan tatapan belati ke arah Ino, membuat wanita di sampingnya balas memberengut.

"Kalau kau tidak semembosankan ini, aku akan bertanya tentangmu!" sanggah Ino defensif. Bibirnya merucut, dan Sakura tidak melewatkan tatapan panas yang diarahkan pria-pria di sekitarnya ke arah Ino. Bagaimana Ino bisa tidak menyadarinya, Sakura tidak juga memahaminya sampai sekarang.

"Memangnya kau perlu bicara setajam itu?" balas Sakura kering. Ada ekspresi terluka yang setengah dibuat-buat di wajahnya. Sakura sadar hidupnya memang membosankan. Belajar, bekerja, dan sederhana—kalau menolak disebut biasa-biasa saja. Bukannya Sakura tidak menarik, dia hanya…merasa tidak perlu membuktikan dirinya menarik kepada orang lain dengan berpenampilan modis atau berdandan—dan Ino menyalahkan ketertarikan sepihak Sakura sebagai penyebab keengganan Sakura berbenah diri. Apa gunanya dia berdandan secantik mungkin setiap hari, berpakaian setrendi mungkin kalau seharian dia hanya perlu duduk di kursi di ruang kerjanya dan melakukan _auditing_ segunung laporan keuangan? Dan yang perlu digarisbawahi atau ditulis dengan huruf besar dan tebal adalah fakta bahwa subjek ketertarikannya selama ini terbukti aseksual. Bisa melihat maksud Sakura? Usahanya tidak akan berdampak, jadi lebih baik tidak perlu mencobanya.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau benar-benar melakukan sesuatu terhadap cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu." Ino berkata sambil bersedekap. Air mukanya ditata seserius mungkin. "Sudah berapa lama, ya? Sepuluh tahun?"

Mengakuinya adalah satu hal, tetapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut orang yang paling mengenalnya adalah satu hal lain. Sambil mengkerut di kursinya, Sakura mendesah. "Kau tahu sendiri itu tidak mungkin."

Kedua alis pirang yang melengkung sempurna naik tinggi. "_Nonsense_, kecuali kau sudah membuktikan dia _gay_."

"Dia memang _gay_!" desis Sakura tak kuasa menahan jengkel. "Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang pernah dikencaninya selama…seumur hidupnya! Bayangkan saja!"

Yamanaka Ino menolak percaya. "Bisa jadi dia tipe pria yang menginginkan komitmen dengan wanita yang akan dikencaninya. Dia pasti hanya sedang berusaha mencari yang tepat."

"Atau dia _gay_." Sakura menegaskan sekali lagi. Wajahnya dipasang sama seriusnya dengan Ino.

"Ha-ha, Jidat." Ino berkata datar. "Begitu caramu membicarakan pujaan hatimu?"

Haruno Sakura mengernyit dalam. Wajahnya berkerut seolah dia baru saja memikirkan hal paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. "Itu akan berakhir malam ini. Aku akan minum sepuasnya, dan ketika besok aku bangun, aku sudah melupakan keberadaannya—dan sepuluh tahun yang kelam ini."

"Atau kau akan _hangover_ parah dan merutuki kebodohanmu sendiri," balas Ino. Sebelah sikunya disandarkan ke meja dan dia duduk sambil bertolak ke arah Sakura yang masih tekun memandangi birnya. Barangkali wanita muda malang itu tengah berusaha meminum bir yang sudah dia pesan sejak setengah jam lalu itu dengan kekuatan mental semata. "Tapi sekarang pun kau kedengarannya sudah mabuk. Kau mulai bicara melantur." Begitu konklusi Ino.

Haruno Sakura membeliak, akhirnya mengalihkan fokus dari gelas ke sahabatnya. Dia pandangi Ino seolah wanita di sampingnya itu baru menumbuhkan satu kepala baru. Atau tujuh. "Bicaraku melantur? Bagian mananya, Ino?" tuntutnya.

"Kau yang bilang kau ingin melupakan cintamu. Aku paham, Jidat, kau sedang tidak berpikir jernih. Aku tidak akan menganggapnya serius."

"Aku benar-benar serius. Lebih dari apapun. Kalau aku jadi kau, Ino, aku akan mengganti kata 'cinta' dengan 'suka'. Hanya suka. Ada jarak seluas Pasifik di antara suka dan cinta." Sakura bicara melalui deret giginya yang terkatup rapat. Wajahnya memerah menahan rasa jengkel yang memuncak begitu saja, juga ada sengatan di dada yang membuat matanya memanas. Sepuluh tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat. Dalam sepuluh tahun, orang asing bisa menjadi teman, mungkin juga sahabat. Teman bisa menjadi kekasih, dan sepasang kekasih bisa jadi telah membangun keluarga kecil mereka. Sedangkan Sakura? Sepuluh tahun telah mengubah Sakura dari orang asing menjadi…orang asing. Dia selamanya hanya pengagum rahasia.

"Uh huh?" Ino bersedekap sekali lagi, memasang gestur menantangnya. "Jadi, 'suka' ini yang mendorongmu menekuni bisnis dan manajemen, lebih memilih mengabaikan kedua orang tuamu yang ingin kau belajar kedokteran? Wah wah wah, Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau begitu mudah."

Kalau saja bisa, wajah Sakura sudah akan semakin merah sekarang. Ucapan Ino memang benar, tetapi bukan berarti Sakura senang-senang saja mendengarnya. Dia dulu memang tiba-tiba banting setir memilih fokus studi lanjutannya, mengabaikan larangan dan amukan kedua orang tuanya yang benar-benar berharap dia menjadi seorang dokter nantinya. Sakura tidak menyesal. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, dan semoga saja tidak nantinya. Dia punya semua yang diinginkannya. Pekerjaan bagus, apartemen nyaman, mobil, tabungan cukup, dan kedua orang tuanya telah lama berhenti mengoceh mengenai pilihannya semenjak Sakura diterima bekerja di perusahaan multinasional Uchiha tiga tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang kurang, kecuali yah kecuali, cinta. Sepuluh tahun ini seluruh hidupnya hanya didekasikan untuk bekerja sebagai manajer keuangan merangkap _secret_ _admirer_.

Oh, Sakura…

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku berhenti."

Yamanaka Ino terdiam. Lontaran kalimat apapun yang tadinya sudah mengantre di ujung lidahnya bubar seketika. Kedua bahunya merosot, selaras dengan postur bungkuk Sakura. "Kau belum memperjuangkannya," katanya tegas sekaligus menenangkan.

Namun, Sakura telah menolak kata-kata manis apapun. "Tidak ada yang perlu diperjuangkan. Kalau dia bukan _gay_, berarti memang aseksual."

Haruno Sakura tengah bermuram durja. Parahnya, dia juga sedang patah hati.

"Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan, Jidat." Karena satu hal yang akan sangat tepat mendeskripsikan Yamanaka Ino adalah keteguhannya (atau mungkin, kekeraskepalaannya) memperjuangkan apapun yang dia anggap benar. Dan tidak menyerah begitu saja sebelum memulai adalah yang akan dia bela mati-matian. Sakura seringkali salah memahami apa-apa yang baik untuknya dan kemungkinan besar, kasus serupa bisa jadi juga terjadi sekarang. Lebih baik memperjuangkannya dan menyesalinya nanti, daripada menyesalinya karena tidak sempat memperjuangkannya.

"Alasan apa maksudmu?"

Ino berdehem sejenak sambil membenahi posisi duduknya. "Alasan supaya kau tidak perlu menindaki perasaanmu. Kau tahu kau mencintainya, bukan sekadar suka atau main-main. Kau tahu kau tidak peduli kalaupun dia _gay_. Aku tahu wanita seperti apa kau."

Di bawah tatapan tajam Ino, Sakura mengerut. "Kau benar. Kau selalu benar," keluhnya.

"Sepertinya bukan cuma itu. Kenapa? Kau…tidak merasa rendah diri 'kan?"

Sakura memucat, tanpa sengaja telah memastikan kecurigaan Ino. "Bagaimana aku tidak rendah diri…? Dia Uchiha yang _itu_!" Sakura berseru. Tangannya terkepal rapat di atas meja. Dia terlihat siap sesak kapan saja.

"Woa woaa, tenang, Sakura. Tenang!" Dengan gopoh, Ino meraih Sakura dari kursinya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan gerakan menenangkan. "Apa yang kau cemaskan? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia Uchiha yang _itu_, yang kaya miliarder? Kau sama hebatnya. Kau jenius. Harta karun mereka. Kalau bukan karena kau, perusahaan mereka akan _collapse_ setahun lalu. Ingat siapa yang menemukan kebocoran anggaran di anak perusahaan mereka? Kau, Sakura, kau! Haruno Sakura! Kau harusnya tidak perlu malu mengangkat kepala lebih tinggi."

Tidak termakan pujian beruntun Ino, Sakura justru menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dia menolak ditenangkan. "Sudahlah, Ino. Aku memang tidak punya nyali. Satu lagi alasan kenapa aku harus melupakannya."

Menelisik ekspresi keras di wajah sahabatnya, Ino akhirnya menghela napas berat. Baiklah. Terkadang kita perlu memilih jalan memutar. Jalan langsung tidak selamanya aman dan mudah. Untuk sekarang dia akan mundur selangkah. Untuk sekarang. "Baiklah…" katanya lamat-lamat sembari mencermati ekspresi Sakura. Kalau dia lihat secuil saja ketidakyakinan, Ino bakal merampas kembali kesempatannya. Namun, Sakura masih kukuh. "Tapi aku ingin bukti karena aku masih belum percaya."

"Bukti apa?"

"Bukti kalau kau memang berniat melupakan cinta sepuluh tahunmu," tegas Ino dengan sentuhan menantang. "Ayo kita taruhan." Dia meraih dompetnya yang teronggok di atas meja dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sana. Dia kemudian menaruhnya di meja di antara dirinya dan Sakura. "Dua ratus dolar. Buktikan kepadaku kalau kau memang serius. Kalau kau berhasil, uang ini akan jadi milikmu."

Sejujurnya jumlahnya, walaupun memang menggiurkan, tidak berarti banyak bagi Sakura. Yang Ino tantang bukan nasib dompetnya sebulan ke depan, melainkan keseriusan dan nyali Sakura (yang rentan). "_Deal_. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yamanaka Ino terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ketika pandangannya untuk sesaat melewati pintu bar, dia tersenyum menyeringai. Satu pertanda dia tengah merencanakan satu hal yang tidak akan Sakura sukai.

"Aku tahu kau masih _virgin_. Berciuman saja pasti belum pernah," Ino memulai—dan belum-belum perut Sakura sudah mulas. Padahal seingatnya dia belum menyentuh birnya sama sekali, tetapi sekarang asam lambungnya sudah mulai berontak. "Taruhannya sederhana. Cium pria pertama yang memasuki bar ini."

Haruno Sakura menarik napas tajam. Dengan gerakan kaku, dia kemudian memutar kursi mengikuti arah pandangan Ino yang tertuju ke pintu depan bar. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa keras hingga ke telinga, membuat suara-suara berdengung di sekelilingnya semakin tak terdengar. Tangannya diremas-remas dan kini sudah lembab. Sekonyol apapun taruhan yang dibuat Ino, dia tidak bisa mundur. Lebih dari Ino, Sakura perlu melakukan ini untuk membuktikan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang dia lakoni satu dekade terakhir ini.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita tunggu pria beruntung mana yang akan merasakan ciuman pertamamu."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Yang satu tegang, yang satu sedang memutar berbagai skenario _cupid_ yang bisa dia sumbangsihkan.

Lima menit kemudian, pintu bar didorong dari luar. Lonceng kecil yang dipasang di atas pintu berbunyi gemerincing.

Barangkali adrenalin yang berpacu kencang dalam nadinya telah membuat suara lonceng gemerincing itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam dan jelas. Getaran logamnya seolah merambati kulit Sakura dan membuatnya merinding. Napasnya tanpa sadar tertahan di tenggorokan. Tubuhnya secara nyata terlihat kaku. Ino yang duduk di belakangnya turut kaku.

Kemudian yang memasuki bar adalah wanita.

Ino tertawa keras sedang Sakura terengah-engah seolah baru saja ditenggelamkan. Momen-momen mendebarkan memang sering berakhir konyol.

Pengunjung kedua, ketiga, dan keempat berturut-turut wanita. Begitu lonceng berdentang untuk yang kelima kalinya, muncul seorang pria.—berbondong-bondong. Tak salah lagi tengah pesta bujangan.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Siapa yang harus kucium?"

Ino mengernyit ngeri. "Bukan yang mana-mana. Cari yang _single_ saja."

"Kau tadi bilang pria mana saja yang datang pertama," tuntutnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabar ingin berciuman ya?"

Dengan wajah merah, Sakura kembali balik badan dan mengintai pintu bar dengan fokus penuh layaknya tentara perang.

Untuk sepuluh menit berikutnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Rasa bosan dan waktu yang terus diulur-ulur membuat detak jantungnya kembali tenang dan adrenalin mereda. Kini yang tersisa adalah rasa gelisah dan sejuta makian untuk diri sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia sampai termakan tantangan Ino!

Walaupun kondisi malam itu tampaknya tidak akan banyak bertambah buruk, rupa-rupanya Haruno Sakura salah besar. Tiba-tiba pintu bar dibuka dari luar, dan seorang pria (seorang diri, catat itu baik-baik) berdiri di ambang pintunya sejenak sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke dalam bar yang penuh sesak.

Sakura dan Ino kompak terhenyak. Mata mereka membulat mengikuti pergerakan si pria yang kini tengah berjalan menuju bar di sisi lain. Dan Ino lah yang lebih dulu tersadar dari _zone_ kekosongan mereka. Wanita itu kemudian bersiul, turut mengagetkan Sakura dan beberapa pengunjung di sekitar mereka.

"Bukannya kau percaya takdir, Jidat? Kalau menurutku, itu klise sekali, tapi demi malam ini dan taruhan kita, aku rela percaya takdir. Lihat siapa yang datang. Uchiha yang _itu_. Yang aseksual, yang kau sukai satu dekade terakhir, yang bungsu. Uchiha Sa-su-ke."

Haruno Sakura tidak perlu Yamanaka Ino untuk menginformasikannya. Begitu sosoknya tampak di ambang pintu, darah Sakura telah balik arah, mundur dari perang secara tidak terhormat. Dia kini pusing, merasa siap pingsan kapan saja. Sayangnya, Yamanaka Ino tidak akan membiarkannya lolos dari taruhan mereka begitu saja.

"Nah, pergi sana. Dua ratus dolar menantimu setelah kau menciumnya." Tanpa ampun, Ino mendorong sahabatnya dari kursi yang didudukinya. Sakura kemudian tertatih-tatih mencoba tetap berdiri di atas kakinya yang memakai _heels_ sepuluh senti. "Kau pasti senang 'kan? Berterima kasihlah kepadaku, tapi nanti saja."

Dengan pikiran entah dimana dan sedang apa, Sakura melangkah menuju arah dimana Uchiha Sasuke terakhir terlihat. Tubuh dan pikirannya tampaknya memang tidak sejalan. Pikirannya tengah kacau, rumit, mirip benang kusut. Apa yang pria itu lakukan di sini?! Benaknya berteriak. Pria yang hanya tahu dua tempat: kantor dan rumahnya, kenapa justru malam _ini_ memilih menapaki dunia luar? Dan kenapa Ino selalu beruntung soal percintaan dan permainan _cupid_nya?! Sakura kesal luar biasa, tetapi begitu kabut tebal yang menghalangi pikiran warasnya terangkat, dia justru mendapati dirinya telah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah memesan segelas minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mendapati tamu tak terduga, Uchiha Sasuke memandangi Haruno Sakura dengan sepasang alis terangkat tinggi. "Oh, kau."

Suara yang dalam itu selalu berhasil mengirimkan gelanyar menyenangkan ke sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mampu merespon suara-suaranya, bahkan jika tidak ditujukan kepadanya. Tenggelam dalam sensasinya, Sakura luput menjawab.

"Sakura?" panggilnya.

Oh betapa Sakura selalu memimpikan suara itu memanggil namanya, berkali-kali dalam sehari. Mendengar suara dalam itu untuk pertama dan terakhir di setiap harinya. Sakura merasa dia bisa meleleh begitu saja di lantai. Lututnya sudah sekenyal jeli.

Karena Sakura sekali lagi lupa memberi jawaban untuk panggilan Sasuke, pria itu memutuskan untuk mengguncang bahunya pelan. Barangkali bawahan kerjanya ini sedang banyak pikiran, atau terhipnotis. Entahlah. "Sakura!"

"Uh? Huh?" Haruno Sakura berkedip cepat. Kepalanya mendongak dalam upayanya menatap Sasuke yang tingginya satu kepala darinya. "Maaf? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng samar. "Kau tak apa?"

Sakura kembali berkedip, kali ini dengan bingung. Apakah Sasuke baru saja menanyakan kondisinya? Ataukah semata hanya delusinya? Sakura mulai merasa dia tidak bisa memercayai indranya sendiri.—barangkali juga nalar dan kewarasannya. Kalau semuanya dalam kondisi baik, tentunya dia tidak akan mengiyakan taruhan Ino. Duh. Siapa _sih_ yang berani bertaruh dengan wanita itu? Yamanaka Ino telah membuktikan diri memiliki kadar keberuntungan jauh lebih besar dari milik orang normal. Sembilan puluh lima persen taruhan dimenangkan olehnya. Sakura tidak akan bisa menang melawannya. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dia tidak bisa menjilat kembali ludahnya. (Sebenarnya bisa saja, tetapi harga diri Sakura tidak akan mengizinkannya—ini dia masalah terbesarnya.)

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kaget melihatmu di sini."

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan alis.

Sakura buru-buru mengoreksi diri. "Kuharap ini bukan kali pertama kau ke bar, atau klub malam," katanya canggung.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan atasannya secara langsung. Di kantor, Sakura bertanggungjawab kepada Uchiha Itachi, atasannya. Uchiha Sasuke sendiri baru dipercaya untuk memimpin anak perusahaan sehingga mereka berdua jarang bertemu. Hanya karena keduanya saling kenal semasa sekolah lah mereka bisa mengobrol santai sekarang.

"Sesekali saja."

"Bagus. Itu artinya kau sudah mematahkan asumsi bahwa kau ini kuper, alias kurang pergaulan."

Lagi-lagi alis hitam Sasuke meninggi. Dia cermati baik-baik wajah Sakura yang ditimpa warna-warni lampu, membuat ekspresinya tidak lagi mudah dibaca seperti biasanya.

"Yah…karena hanya ada dua tempat yang pernah kau kunjungi: rumah dan kantor."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring tipis. "Aku sudah sering mendengarnya."

Keduanya kemudian terlibat ke dalam percakapan ringan. Sakura melupakan sejenak kekalutannya, Sasuke melupakan pesanan minumnya. Obrolan mereka akhirnya sampai di penghujung dan sudah waktunya bagi Sakura untuk pergi (karena wanita itu sejak sepuluh menit lalu hanya bisa buka–tutup mulut tanpa hasil), tetapi Sakura mendapati dirinya enggan. Kemudian dia kembali teringat taruhannya. Keringat dinginnya muncul lagi.

"Uhm…Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu kursi bar dengan segelas minuman di tangan menoleh.

"Sebenarnya…aku sedang bertaruh dengan sahabatku. Dua ratus dolar."

Sasuke diam, menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"Konyol _sih_, tapi aku tidak bisa mundur begitu saja."

"Dan…entah bagaimana taruhan ini berhubungan denganku." Ucapannya tidak disertai nada tanya—yang membuat Sakura bingung. Seolah baru saja membaca pikirannya, Sasuke dengan cepat menambahkan. "Kau tidak mengajak orang berbincang hanya untuk basa-basi. Aku mengerti kau."

Dari mana Sasuke menyadari sifatnya satu itu, Sakura tidak tahu. Memang benar seperti itu. Basa-basi tidak pernah ada dalam daftar sifat-sifat positif yang patut dikembangkannya. "Uh…bagus kalau kau sudah tahu…" ujarnya lamat-lamat, masih belum sepenuhnya keluar dari fase transisinya.

"Apa taruhanmu?"

"Menciummu." Bahkan sepatah katanya keluar tanpa penyuntingan. Sakura cepat-cepat mengatupkan kembali mulutnya dan secara mental menepuk dahinya. Sakura memang ceroboh, tetapi terakhir kali dia mengecek, dia tidak bodoh. Sebodoh ini.

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan satu alis. "Maaf?" Bahkan jenius Uchiha kesulitan memahami semburan Sakura.

Di tempatnya, Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil meremas ujung blus birunya. Barangkali bekas remasannya akan permanen di sana mengingat sekuat dan sesering apa baju favoritnya itu dia remas. "Mencium. Mu."

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam menatap wanita di depannya dengan mata penuh kalkulasi. Kemudian, yang tidak pernah Sakura sangka-sangka (bahkan tidak di mimpi-mimpi terliarnya) adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang menciumnya.

Ya, tepat sekali. Menciumnya. Di bibir, bahkan. Bukan hanya sentuhan sekilas di sana, tetapi benar-benar sebuah ciuman yang membuat ulat-ulat di dalam perutnya menyelesaikan fase kepompongnya dengan paksa dan berhamburan kupu-kupu memenuhi dirinya. Seolah sayap-sayap berserbuk mereka kini memenuhi tenggorokannya dan membuat Sakura tanpa sadar ternganga untuk bernapas pada ciuman sang bos. Kalau saja bisa, Sakura yakin kakinya sekarang sudah menjadi genangan di lantai. Untung saja itu tidak mungkin, apalagi dengan kedua tangan besar Sasuke yang memegangi kedua sikunya dan menjaganya tetap di tempat.

Kalau bukan karena jantung Sakura yang tidak berdebar keras dan terdengar hingga telinga (atau justru telinganya yang ikut berdetak, Sakura tidak lagi yakin), wanita itu tidak akan sadar bahwa Sasuke menciumnya sepanjang lima belas debaran jantung. Di debar keenambelasnya, jantung Sakura sudah siap mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada raganya.

"Kau memenangkan taruhanmu," katanya begitu melepas ciumannya, tetapi masih memerangkap Sakura dalam pegangannya. Nada suaranya terdengar bermain-main (atau itu hanya permainan indra Sakura yang tengah kacau) dan matanya secara mencurigakan berkilau…misterius.

"Uumm…"

"Kenapa lagi?"

Dengan wajah semerah apel paling ranum, Sakura menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan berujar pelan nyaris tidak terdengar. "Sebenarnya…_aku_ yang harus menciummu."

Mengagetkannya sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Bahunya sampai bergetar karena efek tawanya. Matanya yang hitam kali ini terlihat lebih beremosi dari yang pernah Sakura lihat, memantulkan berbagai spektrum warna dari lampu bar. "Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu," katanya dengan nada suara yang nyaris mendekati kebanggaan.

Haruno Sakura dibiarkan dalam keheranan, tetapi rasa herannya tidak lantas berlangsung lama karena Uchiha Sasuke telah sekali lagi menciumnya. Dan seluruh logikanya yang tersisa menguap ke udara.

.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin aku sukses lebih dulu baru menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepadaku. Dia tidak ingin orang menganggapku wanita murahan yang hanya mengincar harta keluarganya." Haruno Sakura menutup cerita panjangnya dengan seduhan teh di cangkir keramiknya. Keik kejunya yang lezat sudah menemaninya dua kali.

Yamanaka Ino yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dengan sendok plastik di tangan tersenyum menyeringai. "Jadi kau ingin bilang, sebenarnya sejak sepuluh tahun ini dia juga menyukaimu?" Ketika mendapati wajah sahabat baiknya memerah, Ino lagi-lagi tidak tahan menggoda. "Oh oh oh, lihat siapa yang sedang berbunga-bunga!" Dia kemudian meletakkan sendoknya ke gelas _parfait_ yang sudah kosong dan melipat tangan di atas meja. "Apa kubilang, Sakura? Menyerah itu bukan pilihan."

Yamanaka Ino memang _cupid_ yang ulung. Sok tahu, tetapi memang banyak benar. Dan Haruno Sakura tidak akan membantahnya. Kali ini. [ ]

.

A/N : ini ucapan terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf buat **Tomato-23**. thank you for being such an amazing reader (soon-to-be-fellow-author :33), dan maaf karena knight, hunter, and queennya belum bisa diupdate dalam waktu dekat. haha -_- saya nggak tahu gimana taste kamu. fiksi satu ini udah nongkrong di folder sejak…sebulan lalu, menjamur, dan saya selesaikan cuma dua hari. God. i hope it worth everything, walaupun idenya lumayan pasaran juga lol. you can expect more coming :)


End file.
